1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to trocar assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to structures for locking an instrument in position relative to a trocar sleeve and/or trocar obturator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A trocar assembly is a surgical instrument used to gain access to a body cavity. A trocar assembly generally comprises two major components, a trocar sleeve, composed of a trocar housing and a trocar cannula, and a trocar obturator. The trocar cannula with the trocar obturator inserted therethrough is directed through the skin to access a body cavity through the tube in which laparoscopic or arthroscopic surgery and endoscopic procedures are to be performed. In order to penetrate the skin, the distal end of the trocar cannula is placed against the skin previously cut with a scalpel. The trocar obturator has a rounded point or cutting edge at its distal end. By applying pressure against the proximal end of the trocar obturator, the point is forced through the skin until it enters the body cavity. The trocar cannula is inserted through the perforation made by the obturator and the obturator is withdrawn, leaving the trocar cannula as an access way to the body cavity.
As the trocar assembly is being inserted within the patient, it is often desirable to utilize an endoscope or other instrument in conjunction with the trocar assembly. However, it is often difficult to maintain the endoscope or other instrument in a desired positioned relative to the trocar assembly.
As such, a need exists for a convenient locking mechanism facilitating positioning of endoscopes and other instruments relative to a trocar assembly. The present invention provides such a locking mechanism.